In magnetic disk storage devices, transducer heads are positioned and supported over rotation disks by means of an actuator assembly. The actuator is made up of rigid support arms to which head suspension assemblies are attached. Each head rides over its respective disk surface on an air bearing. The suspension allows for controlled motion of the head so that it flies over the desired track at the proper height and attitude. Vibration of the support arm affects this head-disk relationship causing signal degradation, off-tracking errors, or even crashing of the head into the disk. Damping all modes of vibration has been achieved in the prior art by applying viscoelastic adhesive to the suspension and covering it with a constraining member as shown in EPO Publication No. 121057. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,280 flexible circuits have been shown to be a viable method of electrically interconnecting thin film style heads to the arm flexible circuit. Current practice though, is still the use of twisted fine wires routed through a tube. The tube is attached to the suspension by wire captures which are an obstacle to reducing the profile height of suspensions.